


Prologue of a Strawberry

by LordVitate



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Cum Inflation, F/M, Genderswap, Harems, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVitate/pseuds/LordVitate
Summary: Ichigo didn't expect to find his life turned upside as he tried to save his friend or meet a man wearing glasses hiding in the sewers, but the universe does hate him he realized.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem, Kurosaki Ichigo/Tensa Zangetsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah new story kinda. Don't know why, but got bored so I'm forcing myself to write at this point. Not really checking that much on errors and stuff since this is a side project of boredom.

“Rukia’s in trouble!” Kon yelled as Ichigo sprayed him with the air freshener. Hoping it would kill the smell he had absorbed from the bathroom. His other hand holding his nose to keep himself from smelling the foul stench coming off the mod soul. “You got to go help her!”

“Yeah,” Ichigo responded leaning against the bed thinking of the letter she left for him as Kon stared at him. His beady little eyes telling him he knew what he had to do but didn’t know how too. “Aren’t you going to go help her?”

“How?” Ichigo said to Kon, his nails digging into his hand in anger that he was incapable of protecting her. The sound of his window opening making him and Kon turn around to see who was intruding into his room. A man in a black haori sat there, tapping his green wooden sandals against the frame as he pointed out his cane towards Ichigo who stared at him. “I may be of assistance since one of my best customers is currently in trouble.”

Ichigo’s foot tried connecting with the man's face as the man’s cane connected with his forehead. His soul exited his body, as his body was caught by the man. “Sorry about that,” Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. Secretly cursing his father for keeping him on alert all the time from when he would come home when no one expected it and sneak attack him.

“How can you help?” Ichigo asked, not realizing that he was already out of his body. Everyone in the room staring at him in amazement that he was unaware of the situation he was in.

“Just go save the girl,” Kisuke said, wondering if this was the best choice of action seeing how the young boy was unaware of being shoved out of his body. The kid's eyes quickly scanned his own body seeing that he was wearing his substitute shinigami clothes. “Thanks, I owe you one!”

Kisuke moved out of the way as Ichigo jumped out the window and made off to Rukia hoping to get to her in time, not knowing it would end in failure. His eyes are drawn to the mod soul and Ichigo’s body. His cane slamming into the teddy bears head ejecting the soul candy pill before he had a chance to object. Sighing, he flipped over Ichigo’s body and inserted the pill inside of the mouth as it moved its way down.

“What was that for?” Kon asked the man, wondering what his plan was. The look he received silencing him.

“You’ll be in his body for a while after tonight so get used to it,” Kisuke said before jumping out the window, his associates waiting for him.

“What does that mean?” Kon asked as the man left more confused than he was before, hoping Ichigo and Rukia would be okay.

* * *

“I’m Renji Abarai, the one who killed you Quincy,” The man said, raising his sword over Uryu’s bloodied body. “Nice to meet you!”

The ground beneath him exploded as the orange hair teen missed his strike. “Damn missed,” Ichigo said, seeing that the redhead was crouched on the stone wall. “Who the hell are you?”

“Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who’s going to kick your ass,” Ichigo said, placing his sword on his shoulder with ease as he scowled at the redhead before looking down at Uryu.

“What unit are you with? Who are you?” The redhead shot at him before firing off more questions. “And where did you get the ridiculously oversized zanpakuto? Are you compensating for something?”

“What it’s big? And I haven’t had anyone else to compare it to other than Rukia’s,” Ichigo said, wondering what was wrong with his zanpakuto, he liked it. Everyone staring at it made him wonder if it also was the size for something else. “Can you guys stop staring at it?”

Ichigo barely had time to raise it as the redhead came crashing down on him with his own zanpakuto. The redhead ignoring his question and going straight for the attack. His eyes widening as he was forced back from the flurry of blows that he made.

“Guess it’s just for show then,” The man said jumping over Ichigo and cutting his right shoulder open, blood spraying out. “You know you really are stupid you know that? She ran away to protect you from us, but you had to act like a hero. It sure did make our job easier though. You never-”

Ichigo didn’t let the redhead finish his sentence as his zanpakuto cut the man’s chin. “You let your guard down and I couldn’t resist,” Ichigo told him, his left hand massaging his shoulder where the cut was. “Please continue if you don’t mind.”

“Why you-”

“Your guard was down Renji.”

“Captain Kuchiki, so what? For him it may be a big deal but he’s just a child that got lucky,” Renji said to his captain hoping she wouldn’t interfere with his fight.

“He’s the one that drove the Menos Grande back to Hueco Mundo,” Captain Kuchiki said, before her subordinate started laughing at the remark.

“The task force isn’t what it used to be, I'll show you,” Renji said, calming down his laughter. “Kid what’s your zanpakuto’s name?” He asked the confused face was all he needed as he called out his.

He would have felt bad for the child if it wasn’t for how Rukia looked at him, instead it just made him want to kill the child more. He watched as the boy fell down to his knees after Zabmiru ripped his other shoulder to shreds. “You’re going to die here boy.”

Ichigo stared at his hands that were covered in his own blood, disappointed in himself that he couldn’t save Rukia if he were to die here. The sight of her plowing into the redhead and telling him to run awakened something inside of him as he grabbed his zanpakuto and dashed forward. The power he felt from his resolve fueling him into attacking the man and winning this fight for Rukia.

Renji grunted as his shoulder was cut, before the child vanished behind him going for another attack in his blindspot. His own zanpakuto came up to block right before he was blown away by the force of the blow he received. “Come on, that's all you got? I’m feeling great!” He heard the child yell, his mind racing as he tried to figure out where all this spiritual energy came from. Wondering if the child was just holding back this whole time. “Let’s finish this!”

“Captain I could have handled him,” He said, watching the child fall to the ground in front of them right after his declaration of wanting to finish this. His captain's handiwork was on full display as blood pooled around the kid. Watching the life slowly leave his eyes.

“Come now we all get rusty,” Captain Kuchiki said as she walked by the fallen child, the appearance of his unnatural as it resembled the Shiba member. “Let us go back to the Soul Society now.”

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Ichigo asked, surprising them. His right hand grabbing onto the lady’s ankle, gripping it as tight as he could to prevent them from leaving with Rukia.

“Let go boy, or you’ll lose the hand along with your powers,” Captain Kuchiki said as she stared down at the kid. The grip not losing at all as it got tighter in response, seemingly daring her to do something.

“Let go Ichigo please,” Rukia asked her friend, wanting him to realize that it was a mistake to not let go.

“No,” Ichigo said, not wanting to lose Rukia like he lost his mother. He refused and that was all he could do he realized. “I refuse.”

Renji stomped on the child's back curious if he would see sense, but it seemed not as he still wouldn't let go. The kids headstrong attitude would be the death of him if he somehow survived this.

He didn’t scream when he felt the blade cut into his arm, he only could stare at the stump of where his hand was. The hand itself still gripped her leg in defiance as it was peeled off by Rukia and placed next to him. Tears in her eyes that he couldn’t just listen for once.

The sound of rain hitting the cement louder than their words as they left him there, he wondered if this was it for him as he watched the blood leave him. The sight of green clogs invading his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ain't dead. Zangetsu looks like Tensa Zangetsu, telling you know so you know what he looks like. Google auto correct don't fail me now. So those Genshin Impact characters.

“You sure about this Ichigo?” Kon asked him as he opened his window to leave his house, the circular scar on his arm tingling as the cold night air touched it. “You can just wait for everyone else to finish their training.”

“I’ll be back in time for that Kon. I just need to do something real fast,” Ichigo told the mod soul who was currently inhabiting his body, explaining to him that he was going to have to be in it for a couple of days. The urge that he kept feeling finally becoming too strong to ignore, he wondered if it had anything to do with the full moon that was out tonight.

“But why do you have to go there? You don’t know what’s on the other side in that place,” Kon said to Ichigo, scared that he would be stuck in this body forever having to scowl at all the pretty ladies, especially Orihime and her big cow tits.

“That’s what I have to find out for myself,” Ichigo said jumping out the window and heading to the forest, so no one would question what he was doing.

Making his way into the moonlit forest he drew Zangetsu out, the feminine teen staring at him with a blank face, his pouty lips and blue eyes set in disappointment of what he had planned. “What you’re planning is reckless, you know that right,” The teen said staring at his wielder. 

“I can fight Kisuke as many times as I would like before the time to go to the Soul Society is up, but it won’t stop this itch that keeps on itching no matter how many times I try to quell it,” Ichigo said to Zangetsu who groaned at his partners persistence. 

“There’s a chance you might die where you’re going,” Zangetsu reasoned though he knew that wouldn’t work but he tried anyway.

“Good thing I have you with me Zangetsu,” Ichigo said a rare smile gracing his face as he looked at his partner who turned around as Ichigo praised him.

“What are we looking for?” Zangetsu asked Ichigo, noting that it was strange that not even he knew what Ichigo wanted.

“No clue to be honest,” Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head as Zangetsu glared at him, his black locks blowing in the wind as it picked up around them. “Just want to figure out why I have this urge to go there so I figured why not go there and find out?”

“There's going to be hoards of hollows trying to kill you for your spiritual power.”

“And there’s going to be hoards of shinigami in the soul society trying to kill me and my friends as we try to rescue Rukia,” Ichigo shot back. “Zangetsu the only reason I’m doing this is because my instinct is telling me too.”

Zangetsu sighed as he stared into Ichigo’s brown eyes, the resolve in them stronger then they have ever been since Rukia was taken. “Fine, but you owe me a favor then.”

“Fine. Open the portal, let's go,” Ichigo urged his partner who groaned at his urgency to satisfy his urge. Hoping it wasn’t from what he thought it was.

Ichigo watched as Zangetsu opened a hole through the dimensions for them. His black raistsu tearing into reality itself to allow them to cross. The black void inside of it howling at them as they stared into it. “Are you sure you want to do this still?” Zangetsu  asked the spot where Ichigo was a second ago, his eyes catching the orange hair teen diving into the portal with no care in the world, causing him to scream out in frustration at his partner’s stupidity.

* * *

“Ow,” Ichigo moaned out as he landed on a pile of sand, his back screaming in pain from the landing. The shadow above him getting bigger as he squinted his eyes to see what it was. The air leaving his body as the other teen landed on top of him causing him to groan in even more pain.

“Shut up,” Zangetsu said, straddling the teen, his face red for the predicament he was in as he felt his own urges make themself known to him. He could easily make the taller teen give into the pleasure of taking him for a couple of days, but he knew that Ichigo’s inner world would be a mess. Even with the white spiral tree and moon in the background would make a romantic lay. “Let’s figure out-”

He would have said more if he didn’t feel Ichigo’s member poking at him, the other teen’s face soon matching his in color. “We had five days to figure out your urges felt coming from this place right?” Zangetsu asked the confused teen who didn’t know what to exactly do in the situation he was in.

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied to Zangetsu who smirked down at him. The smirk not sitting right with him as he knew that something was going to happen.

“Four days now,” Zangetsu told his partner, not leaving any room for argument. The gulp Ichigo made was audible enough to alert anyone in the desert of their presence. He made easy work of Ichigo’s clothes, everything they were wearing was made of reishi, so it was simple of him to undress Ichigo with a flick of his hand. The way Ichigo’s face slowly turned to hunger made him shiver in anticipation of what was to come. He laid down across Ichigo’s chest, not moving an inch as he traced Ichigo’s scars with his finger, ignoring the heat against his bottom knowing that Ichigo only had to restrain himself for a little longer.

“Zangetsu,” Ichigo moaned out his name as he licked Ichigo’s nipple, his heart fluttering at the sound of being called. He would be lying if he didn’t want the teen to be screaming it out by the end of their journey. “Ichigo all you have to do is endure that’s it.”

Ichigo knew he had to but it felt so good to be with Zangetsu but at the same time it felt weird. His hands grabbed at the smaller teens robe tearing it with ease as Zangetsu’s naked body was now also exposed to the night air, his pale flesh exposed to all. His nipples hardening from the coldness of the night air. Ichigo’s assault was not yet complete as he took one of them in his mouth and the other in hand, pinching one and biting the other at the same time. Zangetsu’s body buckling against his partner in pleasure, already cumming to his shame. Feeling it smear along his thighs. “We’re not done, are we?”

“No, we’re just starting,” Zangetsu replied, his blue eyes challenging Ichigo who smiled at him. The substitute shimigami’s strong arms ripping the rest of his clothing off, before he stood up to undo anything that didn’t fall off. He made sure to bend over and give Ichigo a show. His bubble butt enticing the young teen with ease as he saw Ichigo’s cock jump in anticipation of claiming him.

“Ahhh,” He moaned out not expecting Ichigo to shove his face against his ass, the wetness from his tongue licking at his hole. Tasting him before one of Ichigo’s hands grabbed at his six inch cock, the other going reaching for his own to jerk off at the same time. He wasn’t ashamed of his size but compared to Ichigo’s huge fifteen inch bitch breaker he couldn’t help but feel submissive to him.

Ichigo smiled as he ate Zangetsu's asshole, his tongue digging away to make it lose for his own member to enter, hoping that he wouldn’t hurt his partner. His hand jerked off Zangetsu’s own cock as he regained hardness in response to the pleasure he was receiving. Zangetsu’s moans music to his ears as he leaked precum onto the sand beneath them.

“Why did you stop?” He heard Zangetsu ask him, the spirit's black hair sticking to his forehead as his clouded blue eyes stared back at him with lust. “I think it’s time for the main dish now,” He told Zangetsu who widened his eyes in surprise before nodding his head in agreement. Ichigo brought him down to the ground so that he could sit on his lap. The only thing separating them was his cock as it poked at Zangetsu’s winking asshole, begging to be filled by him.

Zangetsu buried his head in Ichigo’s shoulder as he felt his bitch breaker poke at his hole, his breathing coming out labored as he felt the teen tease him with just the tip of his cock. He was about to yell at Ichigo to hurry up, but right before he could the teen caught his mouth with his. Their tongues mingling as he was drowned in pleasure. His mind not registering that Ichigo was lifting him a couple of more inches above his cock before it was too late. He screamed in silent pleasure as Ichigo dropped him on his cock, all of it vanishing with ease up inside of him. Ichigo’s bitch breaker rearranging his body to fit his needs of being a cum dump for when he needed a release. Secretly hoping that Ichigo wouldn’t find anyone else so he wouldn’t have to share.

Ichigo rubbed his back lovelingy as he adjusted to all the cock meat that was inserted inside of him. Knowing that it would take a second to recover. He looked down at Zangetsu seeing that his gut was distended. A fifteen inch long and four inch wide circular tube was where his normally flat stomach would be. He couldn’t help but whistle in awe of what his cock was able to do. Zangetsu’s own cock layed limp against his thigh. Cum oozing out of it from the force from his cock crushing his prostate. “I’m not a doll get to fucking me silly already.”

Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows at what Zangetsu said, wondering if it was just the heat of the moment causing him to be more forward with him. He wouldn’t complain though as he moved his hands down Zangetsu’s unblemished body, gripping his hips as he lifted the teen up along his cock. Zangetsu’s asshole gripping him tighter than he expected as he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from spilling his seed inside of him right then and there.

Zangetsu was annoyed that Ichigo was treating him like a doll, but part of him liked it. Knowing that the lovable fool only wanted him to be comfortable for his first time. He didn’t expect Ichigo to take his words so literally though as he was ripped taken off of his cock and thrown to the ground violently, his body hitting the sand. He pushed himself up knowing that his ass was swaying back and forth in the air wondering if this was what Ichigo had in mind. The hand coming down across his ass as Ichigo smacked it. Biting the bottom of his lip to stop himself from moaning out in pleasure. Ichigo proceeded to grope his ass roughly as he felt his cock shot out more cum in response to the rough treatment he was receiving.

“Stick it in already!” He yelled to Ichigo who smirked at him, his hands stretching his asshole for Ichigo who put one of his on his head forcing him against the sand even more. The other guided Ichigo’s cock to his asshole that was begging to be refilled by his partner.

Ichigo didn’t allow him to have a moment to recover as he slammed all fifteen inches of his cock meat into Zangetsu. His moans of pleasure motivating him to not hold back anymore as he slammed into him again and again. The sound of his Zangetsu’s phat ass being squished against his pelvis, his eyes watching it ripple ever impact. He continued this for a while, losing count of time as he flipped zangetsu over his eyes now glued onto the smaller teens stomach watching it bulge in and out with every thrust. Zangetsu’s own cock continued to smear his own thighs with his pointless seed, accepting it’s fate of never reproducing with a female it seemed like. His instincts telling him to put child after child into Zangetsu, till he was nice, round, and glued to his cock.

He stopped, pulling out of Zangetsu who’s face resembled a mess with his eyes rolled back into his skull and tongue hanging out quickly returned to normal. His blue eyes filled with sadness that hurt him but it was all for good reason. “Why did you stop?” Zangetsu asked him, staring down at Ichigo’s cock that was laying against his stomach. Dwarfing his cock with ease, along with Ichigo’s balls that seemed to swell to twice the size of baseballs. Filled with what he had to guess was fertile seed waiting to be released into him to do their duty. He wondered if he should tell Ichigo how to truly impregnate him and others like him that were of the same sex.

“Beg for it,” Ichigo said, slapping his cock against Zangetsu’s stomach precum flying all over him, marking the smaller teen as his property. He wondered if the zanpakuto would and he was proven right. He watched in awe as Zangetsu raised his legs in the air, his hands going to his asshole as he spread it for him. Watching with a lust filled gaze as it gaped from his work on it. “Please Ichigo, breed my asspussy!”

Ichigo lunged forward burying all of his cock into Zangetsu’s asspussy, his thrusting more wild after hearing what Zangetsu said to him. His lips captured the smaller teens mouth as he moaned from Ichigo’s cock conquering him. Ichigo knew that his end was near as he felt his balls tingle, signalling that he was about to cum, and he knew right where to put. “I’m going to breed you Zangetsu! I’m going to pump baby after baby into you. You’re just going to be nice and round with our children!”

Zangetsu cried out in joy hearing Ichigo’s declaration to him, his legs wrapping around his partner to keep him inside of him till he was empty of his fertile seed. Feeling Ichigo’s cock swell inside of him, his scream of pure ecstasy filling the area. He could feel the first blast of cum travel through Ichigo’s cock. The fertile cum made its way into his bowels filling him with ease, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he was hit by a more powerful orgasm. Lifting his head with all his strength he looked down where Ichigo’s cock was supposed to be, instead seeing his stomach swelling with each passing second, slowly getting larger till it resembled a woman who was ready to pop. Ichigo panting as he sat up right, wiping the sweat off of his brow. A smile on his face as he looked down at Zangetsu.

“Ready for round two?” Ichigo asked the pregnant looking Zangetsu. Wondering if he was just imagining the hearts in the zanpakuto's eyes. His cock still hard as steel inside of him wanting to continue breeding Zangetsu.

“I hope so,” A voice said, alerting the two lovers of a new presence. Ichigo quickly located the person as she sat on the sand staring at them, her body naked just like them with a hole where her sternum was and teal line marks going below her eyes.

“Sup,” Ichigo replied to her waving his hand lazily, ignoring Zangetsu’s glare.


End file.
